


Until We Meet Again

by Jeni_kc



Category: Fallen - Lauren Kate
Genre: F/M, Romance, continuation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19395079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeni_kc/pseuds/Jeni_kc
Summary: Before the angels had erased their memories Daniel promised Lucinda it wasn’t goodbye, it was just until they met again. Fate had never been on their side but now even without their memories of an eternity together, Luce and Daniel meet again. Will fate be on their side this time and let them regain their memories?





	Until We Meet Again

#  Until We Meet Again 

He waved, as if to say, _Hello in there._ “I’m Daniel.” Luce looked up and was met by the most enchanting grey eyes she had ever seen, they almost had a hint of violet in them. It was alluring.

“Luce,” she managed to say while stretching her hand. “Lucinda.”

He gave her a kind smile and reached out for her hand. When their hands touched she felt his warmth engulf her hand and felt oddly, very calm. She had never been good with the opposite sex. Her closest friend Nora, would often tease her at her lack of skills when it came to guys, but Daniel was different. He was easy to talk to and even with her awkward nature they seemed to have a good time with each other. They kept each other company during the party. In a house full of teenagers trying to socialize it was like two lone wolves trying to find solace in each other. They chatted for a while. Luce was consumed by his presence and for some odd reason she felt like she knew this boy from somewhere. She kept looking at his eyes. _His oh so very beautiful eyes._ She wondered how could someone be this perfect, with his golden curls, pearly white smile, he looked so ange- “Luce, you listening?” she felt her cheeks reddening. She must had been staring for way too long but all he did was give her a sweet chuckle.

“I am so sorry! I must have started daydreaming” she said regaining her posture.

“It’s all good,” he said. “By the way, are you taking cell biology this semester?” he asked.

“No way. I barely got out of there alive in high school. Why do you ask?” she looked at him and Daniel shook his head, as if he’d been thinking of something he didn’t want to say. “You just — you look so familiar. I could have sworn we’ve met somewhere before.” 

As soon as he said that Luce felt a pang in her chest. If this was their first meeting, how could they both feel like they knew each other? She was sure if she had ever seen him she would have definitely remembered his face. It was a face hard to forget. Luce thought it must have been just a coincidence and brushed that feeling off. They were hitting it off so well and it just felt like they had known each other for a long time. 

“So Daniel, tell me about yourself, not to sound creepy or anything” she added realizing how bold of her it was to just ask someone about their life.

He couldn’t help but laugh at her cuteness. He thought she was so beautiful with her big blue eyes and long cascading black hair. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to brush his fingers through her hair but he quickly cut his thought and replied “There is nothing much to say about me. I am just your average guy doing average things.” _Average,_ Luce thought, he definitely didn’t look average at all to her but she just nodded at his response. 

“Well, I think average is good” Luce said. “I like things to be calm, unlike other people I like routine. I must have had a rough past life because I just seem to want to keep it low and enjoy the peace” she said with a small smile. Daniel smiled back at her nodding in agreement. 

Her past life, Daniel wondered. >em>Did I have a rough past life too? Her words resonated with him so much. Luce, was the first person to ever take him out of his comfort zone. He never seemed to be interested in dating girls like most of his guy friends. Even to the point where he questioned his sexuality but after meeting Luce he was sure he was into girls.

He saw her fiddle with a locket around her neck. It was golden and the locket was beautifully engraved with flower like patterns. It would be easy to oversee it with her long black hair embracing her petite body but it caught Daniel’s attention. “That is a beautiful locket you have there,” he said. Luce smiled at the compliment “It it a family heirloom, it belonged to my grandmother according to my mom, it has a picture of my grandma and my grandpa. You can’t see the picture very well but would you still like to see it?” 

“If it doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” Daniel said. 

“Of course not, to be honest with you I haven’t seen the picture for a while now too, I never met either of them so I just forget I have a picture of them in it.” She took her necklace off very carefully and placed it gently on her palm. She looked up to see Daniel, he was very focused on her every movement and they locked eyes for a second. She suddenly forgot was she was doing and just like that the word around her disappeared and all she could see was Daniel. Daniel too, was looking at Luce’s ocean blue eyes and even though it seemed like forever, they had looked at each other just for a couple of seconds before Luce cleared her throat, broke the eye contact and proceeded to open up the locket. 

There it was, the picture of her grandparents. Luce was often complimented by her looks and her mom always said she looked exactly like her grandmother. She looked at the small circular picture of them and she studied it. Her grandma seemed to have a huge smile on her face, and her grandpa had his arm around her grandma. They looked so happy she thought. Next to her, Daniel looked at the picture inside the locket. Luce was right, it was very blurry. He squinted his eyes to get a good look and sure enough Luce looked like a replica of her grandma. They both shared very similar features Daniel thought. _I see where she gets her beautiful black hair from and those ocean blue eyes_ he was captivated by the beauty the two ladies shared. Then he turned to see the arm wrapped around the lady and slowly started looking up to his face. NO WAY. He furrowed his eyebrows attempting to find an answer to what he was seeing. 

“Is he your grandpa?” Daniel asked. 

She looked up at him and to her surprise he looked pale, as if he had seen a ghost. She nodded “Yeah, that’s grandpa Grigori, why do you ask?” Daniel shook his head as if he was trying to brush off something “It's just that he looks awfully a lot like me.” Luce looked closely at the picture on her palm and gasped when she realized it was true. Her grandpa and Daniel looked very similar. It was almost scary. 

“Well, maybe we are related don’t you think?” she said trying to lighten up the mood but it was no use. Daniel still looked deep in his thoughts. He then said something that caught Luce’s attention. 

“I actually think I brought an album of photos with me from home and I remember seeing a picture very similar to the one in your locket. I mean it does sound crazy and you don’t have to but would you want to come check it out with me? Perhaps we are actually family, who knows.” Daniel said. Luce was partly excited because she had just met this guy and now they had this mysterious picture connecting them both but as childish as it may have sounded, part of her was sad to think they could actually be related. He was the first boy she had ever gotten any interest in. She brushed that thought aside, “Of course, it could be fun.” 

Daniel and Luce made their way to Daniel’s dorm. It wasn’t far from the party house so they walked in comfortable silence until they reached the dorm. “Here we are,” Daniel said. He led her to the door and opened it up. It looked like the average college boy room. The common area was slightly messy and had a strong smell of cologne. They made their way to what it seemed to be Daniel’s room. _Boy is this guy perfect she thought._ His room was clean and filled with books. “So, a bookworm huh?” she said getting his attention. 

“Yeah you could say that, I have been a big fan of mythology since I was young. Specially fallen angels,” and at that moment the hints of violet in his eyes glowed, _What the heck?_ Luce thought she was losing it and she clearly remembered not having any drinks that night. He was rummaging through the books trying to find the one where he had seen a similar picture to the one in Luce’s locket. He couldn’t believe he had brought a girl to his room just to see a picture but something inside of him told him to look. That it was important. 

Luce was brushing through the many books in the book shelf and looked over the titles when she was interrupted by Daniel’s voice, 

“Hey, I found it” Daniel said as he took out an old leather book out of one of the shelves. He dusted it off and engraved it said “D.G 1894.” She touched the engraving with her hands, very delicately as if the engraving could disappear. “What do the initials stand for?” she asked Daniel. 

“I have no idea,” he said. My parents gave me so many books before . . . they passed away, I never got to see them all. Luce felt so stupid for asking “Oh, I am so sorry about your loss” she said with the utmost sincerity. 

“It’s all good, it was a long time ago,” he told her with a sweet smile. “Ready to look?” he asked her. Luce felt nervous, her heart was pounding and she thought she was being so dramatic but something about Daniel, the locket, the book, it was just so many things happening during one random night. “Yeah,” she said. They both took a deep breath and Daniel opened the book. A picture fell off of it and Luce picked it up. Daniel looked closely next to her. Just like he said, the picture was the same one as the one on her locket. Sadness filled her heart as she looked at the picture and realized she might actually be related to the boy. Of course fate would be like that to her. The first boy she actually starts liking and now they can’t even be together because they must be cousins or some sort. But that was not important, she wanted to know how exactly she was related to this boy. She kept looking at the picture and realized there was something written behind. She turned it and it read 

>   
>  To my love,  
>  Lucinda Price  
>  From yours forever,  
>  Daniel Grigori.  
>  1864  
> 

She was so confused, Daniel? Lucinda? Why were their names on this old book? Were they both named after their grandparents? Doppelgangers? Was daniel her BROTHER?! There was no way, the last names didn’t match but how could they both have exactly the same names from this picture. So many thoughts were going through her mind when Daniel cut her mini panic attack,

“Luce, look at this.” Daniel turned the pages on the book and it dated way back in the past, even to years B.C. More shockingly, there were more pictures. Pictures of Daniel and Lucinda, of course not them but other Daniels and Lucindas. This was crazy, who were these two people in the pictures and why were there pictures dated throughout so many centuries? Why did they look so much like her and the current Daniel? They both kept looking through the pages with so many questions going through their minds when they reached the last page, it was also the most recently dated page. It read:

>   
>  October 18th , 2017  
>  Today is the day. For centuries we have been cursed to love each other and lose each other every 17 years. Today that ends. Why did God curse our love? Why couldn’t I just choose to be on love’s side? On your side? But I don’t resent God. It was our curse after all. To fall in love with each other over and over again. We were consumed by each other every time we met and when our lips met you would be engulfed in flames and leave me to suffer your absence once again but that was the price I had to pay. For I chose to love you, Lucinda Price. I don’t resent God. I just resented fate which didn’t not allow me to stay by your side. Today I will forget about you, the love of my life and we will start new lives without knowing of each other but I will find this diary again and be reminded of our undying and everlasting love. Luce, my love this is not goodbye, this is until we meet again.  
> 

They both sat there in shock. They had not met today for the first time. It was not a book, it was a diary. More specifically Daniel’s past diary and it told a love story. Their forgotten love story.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the quotes are directly from book 4 of the series "Rapture."


End file.
